its a gay world
by BlacksNature
Summary: Magnolia, a city were most of the population is gay or lesbian. Hopefully an unlikely pair will realize their hidden feelings for each other. Yes its a terrible summary check it out before you judge. Yaoi don't like don't read. NatsuxGray one sided StingxNatsu. Reviews are needed!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back...sorry for failing you all

* * *

Chapter 1:

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. A groan accompanied the repetitive alarm, a figure rustled the blankets letting his tan hand slipped from under satin covers and clumsily smacked at the clock. Successfully hitting the button the figure fell back to sleep with a content sigh.

Across the room the silver speakers volume began to rise, a single minutes latter it was blasting random music into the room. "Gyaaaaah!" the figure yelled leaping from his bed revealing a head of pink hair that spiked spontaneously.

Running to the speakers he growled in agitation before yanking the cord and throwing it to the carpeted floor. ''Why the hell is my alarm going off during the summer?'' feeling as if he was forgetting something he opened his bed side drawer and pulled out his phone. He waited as it turned on, he looked at the date.

Monday, August 5th, 7:24 am. ''Shit,''.

''Natsu-san!'' a blonde pulled up next to pinkettes house in a white Mercedes knowing the other would b late. He pressed the horn and not a second later Natsu came rushing out yanking his bag through the door. ''Hey sting!'' he called then turned to hastily lock his door.

Sting looked up at the mini mansion in one of the richest neighborhoods in the city. 'Lucky guy has a rich foster dad, to bad he disappeared all those years ago,' he thought. When he looked back to Natsu the boy was leaning through the window with an agitated half glare. His scarf hanging loosely off his shoulders.

''You should have told me today was the first day of school,'' sting sweat dropped ''Natsu-san...I sent you exactly fifty messages, called you twenty times, and put messages up through your house. How could you not remember?''.

Natsu pouted ''Whatever, and I thought we were walking,''. Sting unlocked the doors so Natsu climb in the passenger's side though he already looked sick. ''You can't be late on the first day of school, get good with your teachers first,''.

Natsu groaned in response and curled onto his side when the vehicle started to move. ''Natsu-san put your seat belt on,''.

Natsu waved him away and curled up further, Sting sighed and looked back to the road. Occasionally his eyes wandered to the other, scanning his slim body and broad shoulders. He reached out and stroked his soft hair. Natsu was two out of it to notice.

It wasn't long before he reached his friends school, Fairy Tail High, ''Natsu-san come on you have to go now,'' Natsu groaned again and attempted to open the car door. After eight fails Sting sighed, got out walked around, and pulled the other out.

''Now your blazers all crinkly,'' the blond complained, he steadied Natsu up right and patted him down hands lingering a little to long. ''Oi, lizard breath,'' Natsu was still swaying slightly on his feet when he turned to give the approaching raven a sickened glare.

Sting glared as well with an unexplainable hatred ''Gray,'' he spoke coldly ''Sting,'' the other returned the icy attitude. ''Don't ignored me Gray!'' Natsu yelled indignantly, obsidian eyes glared up once more into cerulean depths before he grabbed Natsu and began to drag him through the gates over the walkway to the entrance.

''Oi, what's wrong with you! Uh, bye Sting I'll see you later!'' the blonde nodded looking upset but smiled gently at Natsu before returning to his car and driving off.

Once through the large double doors of Fairy Tail High Natsu yanked free from Gray's grip. ''What the hell is your problem!?'' he growled, Gray tsked ''That guy is a creep and will only hurt you in the future,''. Natsu snorted ''What makes you think that?'', Gray didn't answer and only disappeared into the crowd.

Natsu huffed and removed a price of paper from his bag ''Locker 238, in the left-wing, second level,'' Natsu sighed and headed for the stairs. Second year of high school and he still couldn't deal with lists.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Gray growled angrily, he knew that creeps secret. He saw how he looked at Natsu, the oblivious fool would never notice. Why the hell was he so mad about it, he wasn't Natsu's mother, he pushed angrily through the crowed earning rude retorts and being pushed back.

He didn't have time for this.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

''39-77-33,''(anybody get what I'm saying) Natsu unlocked his locker and crammed his bag in his bag in not caring about the workbooks and other school crap he would need. The bell rang for students to go to homeroom and he was instantly engulfed in a crowd of running teens. ''Gah!-' he yelled as he tripped, students carelessly stepped onto him and cursed when they stumbled.

Someone grabbed his scarf and yanked him up ''You idiot what are you doing on the floor,''. Ugh this guh again, Natsu crossed his arms ''Why are you still here?''.

Gray shook him ''No need to thank me squinty eyes, I only saved you from being trampled,''. Natsu rolled his eyes and walked off when Gray released him. The two headed through the still thick crowed to homeroom, they somehow always had classes together. It got on each others nerves.

* * *

...this was short but I hope it was better than before, spelling and grammer are my bitter enimes


	2. Chapter 2

Well at least some people are reading

* * *

Chapter 2:

''Blah blah blah blah blah blah,'' Natsu droned out what the teacher was saying, Math was never his high point...none of the academics were his high points. He head lolled as he attempted to stay awake, ''Mr. Dragneel would you care to answer this question for us,'' he looked up to see Mr. Fujimaro and the class staring at him.

From his left he heard Gray snickered, shooting the raven a quick glare he turned to the board. An elaborate array of letters and syllables danced on the white background. The teacher tapped the board, his orange eyes gazed at him questionably.

''Dunno,'' Natsu answered honestly, the class giggled at him. The teacher swiped red hair from his eyes, as he was about to speak the bell rang for third period. 'Saved by the bell,' Natsu thought before grabbing his textbook and dashing out.

He made his way hastily through the crowd and quickly rescue his locker, while he unlocked it he slipped schedule from his back pocket and glanced at his next class, Gym. 'Please don't let Gray be there,' he prayed inwardly. He fished through his pack for his gym bag, ounce he retrieved it the pinkette turned only to walk into someone who felt like a brick wall.

''What da hell?'' he asked glancing up, a muscular blonde toward over him. ''Ugh...Laxus,'' the school bully and leading jock. ''What's a dumbass like you still doing here?'' Laxus snarled he dark eyes glaring at the smaller male.

''I'm smart enough to not be a man-whore like you, Gray, and Loke,'' Natsu retorted attempting to step around the obstacle of his life. Laxus growled and grabbed Natsu's shoulder spinning him around then he yanked the front of the youngers blazer up.

Natsu choked having difficulty breathing and kicked his dangling legs while gripping the arm holding him in place. ''Don't group me in with your bunch of fags,'' Laxus snapped, Natsu kicked the other in the stomach causing the blonde to hiss.

In anger Laxus slammed Natsu against the lockers and raised his fist ''You've got some nerve!''.

''Put him down Laxus,'' the two looked over at Erza who had her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Laxus tched and released his captive the stomped away. Natsu landed heavily and coughed, a few others were watching but the halls had already cleared. Erza patted his shoulder while glaring in Laxus's direction, ''Are you alright?'' she asked. Natsu adjusted his collar ''I'm fine, that idiot can't do anything,''.

''He was about to punch you,'' Natsu rubbed the back of his head ''Ahaha well...um,''. Erza shook her head ''Never mind, your late for class. Come on I'll have you excused the pinkette nodded before following her the gym.

Being friends with the student president really did have its benefits.

''Also, Mr. Fujimaro asked me to escort you to his room during lunch,''

Damn it all to hell.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu tapped his foot annoyed, of course he and Gray would share gym class. At least they were on desperate teams, he smirked. Droopy eyes was going down.

Coach Harrison was briefly explaining the game to them. ''The objective is to capture the flag from the pole in the back of your engines territory. If you are stagged A.K.A captured you will be taken to the jail in the corners of the territory. The only way to escape is if some one from your team makes it in and tags you to freedom. You cannot be tagged and you may not go after the flag while escaping,''

The mans gruff voice echoed loudly across the court, Natsu glanced over at Gray dressed in his gym uniform, navy blue shorts with the school symbol in light blue on one leg and a Gray T-shirt with the symbol in black on the back.

''Lastly,'' Natsu's attention was drawn back to the coach ''There can be two guards if you are captured while holding the flag your captives are released,'' a groan instantly erupted from each team.

The coach grinned, his Grey stumble folding under his wrinkles ''Let's play!''.

Natsu and Gray instantly faced each other at the edge of their boundaries, ''I'd like to see you set foot over here Fullbuster,'' Natsu puffed out ''And put your shirt back on!''. ''Gray flipped him off before turning to find his shirt, quickly Natsu grabbed a random guy on his team.

Short brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin, a regular guy he had seen last year. ''Cover me?'' the other nodded and the two ran up the side of the court. Gray saw this and tapped two guys on his team, on with light brown hair, burgundy eyes, and tan skin while the other had dark purple hair, black eyes and, pale skin.

The raven pointed to Natsu and his teammate and the three ran towards them. Natsu and his companion split off in opposite directions, reaching the ''jail''. Natsu snuck behind the guards and tagged the three that were captured and then turned to head out with them only to become face to face with some purple haired guy.

''You've been captured pinky,'' he poked Natsu chest before turning and running back across the court. ''It's salmon!'' Natsu yelled indignantly, ''looks pink to me,'' a smooth voice spoke from behind him.

Natsu turned quickly to his teammate, ''They got you two,'' Natsu stated ignoring the earlier comment. The other rubbed the back of his head ''Yeh that guy you called Full buster is pretty fast,'', cheers suddenly erupted from the anime team.

Natsu looked over to see Gray holding up the price of cloth from his team, a triumphant smirk on his face ''Tch, bastard,''.

* * *

I decided to add characters as teachers...I'll change it if anybody wants me to...just say so

Grammer and spelling are not my high points


	3. Chapter 3

I need a life

* * *

Chapter 3:

Natsu clenched his fist while leaving school, students spread out over the grounds in groups having casual conversations about their first day of school. Happy smiles contrasted sharply to the deep anger and irritation in his eyes. First day of school; he almost got beat up, his math teacher recommended a tutor for him, and that droopy eyed bastard Gray beat him at a game. Speaking of the obnoxious raven, he was glowering at the pinkette from the school gate a swollen bruise marking his cheek.

Natsu smirked deviously, serves him right for smoking him. He crossed the yard ignoring that gay couple sitting by the tree who appeared to be devouring each other. They were well-known through the school for making others uncomfortable in the hallways when they couldn't keep their hands to them selves. The taller began the slip a hand under his boyfriends shirt, Natsu speed up blocking out the moans elicited from the smaller male.

''Ramshi and Toru at it again,'' Gray stated noting the redness on Natsu's face, ''They really should do that at home...or in a closet,'' Natsu rubbed his cheek ''But I guess when you love someone that much you don't really care who sees,''.Gray laughed ''I'm surprised an idiot like you on knows anything about love,''. Natsu shoved him ''Don't make me punch you again,'' Gray shoved him back ''You took me off guard, you'll never do it again,''. ''You wanna bet!'' Natsu raised his fist and aimed for Grays face, the other ducked and elbowed the pinkette in the stomach. Stumbling he kicked out and caught Grays shin, the raven hissed and hoped in pain.

''Natsu, Gray! You two better not be fighting!'' the two instantly latched arms and began singing a random song as if they were the best buddies in the world. Erza smiled in satisfaction, then turned and glanced around for Lucy.

Ounce out of the demons line of vision Gray pushed Natsu away. ''Oi!'' the pinkette yelled as he stumbled over. Before he could fall, however, strong arms helped him up at the waist. Natsu raised his head to see sting, ''Good evening Natsu-san!''.

''Oh, thanks sting,'' Natsu smiled not understanding how intimately low his friends hands were. Gray glared from the side, and pulled his friend away from the blonde. ''So sorry,'' he sneered sarcastically ''But this moron is coming with us,''.

Sting looked at the way his 'rival' was holding the struggling pinkette. Grabbing Natsu's arm he tugged, ''You push him down then get so close to him? Do you have some personality disorder?''. Natsu slipped from Gray's grasp into Stings chest, Gray's glare hardened. The raven took Natsu's other arm and pulled roughly, ''Ow! What the hell!?''. Distracted by mild guilt the pale teen loosened his grip on the tan teens arm allowing Sting to pull him onto his shoulders and run off.

''Hey!'' Natsu yelled trying to remove himself from the blondes shoulder ''Sting! Put me down!''.

From the school ground girls giggled and whispered. They were starting a rumor about those two dating, Gray knew it. With a growl he moved to chase after them but an arm stopped him. ''Lucy?'' Gray hadn't notice her walk over, she gave him a disapproving look.

''Look we realize that your jealous of Sting being so close to Natsu bu-''

''Jealous?'' Gray raised an eyebrow at her conclusion ''I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned about the way that creep touches Natsu,''. Lucy huffed ''He's just showing affection,'' Gray rolled his eyes. ''He's showing how much he wants to get into pinkys pants,''.

With that he stormed off towards where he saw the two go. ''Ah, Lucy there you are,'' Erza ounce again decided to make an appearance. ''Oh, have Natsu and Gray gone off ahead of us,'' Lucy sighed. ''Natsu went to hang out with sting and Gray chased after them,''.

''Hoho I see,'' Erza said with a knowing smile, misinterpreting it Lucy began to rant about Gray feeling like he lost a friend; and the blonde being jealous that the raven could be so cruel to Natsu yet have the pinkette so close. In the middle of her mini speech someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned in mild annoyance from being interrupted to the small oranges haired girl. ''Ah...um,'' the girl stuttered her tan cheeks flushed. ''What is it, Korumi?'' Lucy asked tilting her head. ''Er...w-would you b-e willing to g-go on a d-d-d,'' she paused ''Would you ple-please go on a d-d-date with me,''.

Lucy blinked and stared for a moment into golden eyes before regaining her senses. ''I'm sorry Korumi I'm straight,'' the other frowned in disappointment. ''Oh I'm sorry,'' the small girls voice cracked before she turned and ran away, ''H-hey wait Korumi!'' Lucy ran of after her classmate feeling guilty.

Erza stood there with a blank expression on her face, they had left her.

There would be hell to pay.

* * *

Sorry if you felt award during that Yuri moment but I have to keep the plot...I fell awkward...now I know how my guy friends feel when I talk about Yaoi. Sorry for shortness...bad day

I hope this was ledgable...though its short...and not descriptive... please review


	4. Chapter 4

...I fell of a fence.

* * *

Chapter 4:

''Sting seriously put me down!'' Natsu kicked and squirmed trying to break himself from the grasp of his friend. ''Dammit Sting people are staring!'', he squirmed again and pounded on the blondes back with his fists. Sting smiled, sure now he would have some bruises later but he had Natsu with him and that's all he could ask for.

Plus the pinkettes ass was right next to his face. He sighed in satisfied even though his spinal column was being brutally assaulted by smooth hands. Wonderfully smooth hands, he wondered what those hands could do.

Sting shook his head to banish those thoughts Natsu was not in love with him yet but he would be soon. He hoped at least.

Sting grunted as a particularly hard punches sent sharp pain down his back. ''Ow, Natsu-san that really''.

''Put Natsu down Blondie,'' Stain stopped walking and turned to Gray. Natsu twisted around to look at his rival, the raven narrowed his eyes at the placement of his enemy's hand. Just above Natsu's rump in the small curves of his hips, ''I said put 'em down,''.

Sting disregarded Gray and turned to walk again when Natsu suddenly fell from his shoulders...mostly. Stain gripped the back of the others knees while Gray had the annoyed male from the underarms. Sting stepped back to cradle Natsu's hips ounce again.

''Maybe you could both put me down?'' Natsu muttered agitated but his words were ignored. The pinkette struggled to remove himself from the other two males grips. His feet barley brushed the paved ground, he glanced up at Gray who was staring straight at Sting with a hard hateful glare.

Sting stared back blankly, his blue eyes dark and furious. Both of their grips loosened and Natsu used that opportunity to flip sideways onto the pavement. ''Ah, Natsu-sa-'' ''Shut up,''; Natsu tapped his foot looking at the both of them who had stopped their glaring contest to actually listen to him.

''Gray I'm hanging out with Sting today go hang out with Erza and Lucy,'' Sting smiled Gray frowned and crossed his arms defiantly. ''I don't want to,'' a vein popped on Natsu's head

''GO!''

''No,''

''LEAVE!''

''Don't wanna''

Sting rolled his eyes ''Stop acting like a child and leave, Natsu does not wish to see you obviously,'' Sting said scornfully.

''That's not what I me-'' Gray pushed Natsu aside and lunged at the Sting. The blonde caught the ravens fist before swinging his own. Gray ducked it and the two began a heated fight, punching and kicking. Natsu huffed ''Honestly you two idiots!'' he pulled Sting away from Gray trying to stop their violent brawl. With the others arms immobilized, Gray took that chance to throw another punch.

The blonde broke free of his crushes grasp to duck the swing. Unfortunately the fist found its way into Natsu's temple hitting with a thick 'THWACK'! The small crowd watching from the street gasped as Natsu fell to the pavement his head smacking the concrete.

Sting and Gray stared opened mouthed waiting for him to get up. ''Natsu-san?'' Sting called in urgency. Gray was silent looking at his fist as if it was the most horrifying thing in the world. The two rushed over to the unconscious teen, whispering came from the crowd that was now dispersing.

Gray reached out to his friend but Sting slapped his hand away ''Having you done enough!''. Sting shook Natsu gently try to rouse him but got no response. He lifted the teen bridal style and glared at Gray one last time before running off in the direction of Saber Tooth high.

Gray sat crouched on the ground before getting up, he rubbed the bruise from when Natsu had punched him. He couldn't say it was payback, he had actually hurt the pinkette. He had no excuse, he was in the wrong.

He jolted at the sound of police cars, cursed, then ran off.

Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi

Natsu groggily opened his eyes, there was a high-pitched ringing in his head and his vision blurred. ''Natsu-san,'' he blinked 'Sting?' thinking made his head throbbed. Oh right Gray punched him, damn, he must have been hit hard. He closed his eyes again.

''Natsu-san'' Natsu groaned, the noise was now giving him a headache. ''Come on, its late I have to get you home,''. At that Natsu's eyes hot open and he sprang from the bed he was laying on. The world span in front of him a and he fell back but Sting caught him.

''Be careful,'' the blonde said gently, though inside he was plotting murder. Natsu smiled at him then stood straight taking in the small room. ''Where are we?'' the pinkette asked, ''My dorm room,'' Sting answered. Natsu hummed in acknowledgment fascinated by the royal vibe he was getting from the room.

The walls were a slightly dark gold and the drapes on the window were a deep Burgundy. The small beds had matching bedspread and quilts. The door to the bathroom and exit were a rich brown along with the desks. Natsu headed for the exit ''Thanks Sting I'll be going,''.

''I'll drive you home,'' Natsu shook his head ''Its fine I can walk,''. ''But Natsu-san your head,'' Natsu waved him off I'm fine its not far. Sting frowned ''Call me if there's any trouble,''.

The pinkette nodded then left.

Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi

''Finally I made it,'' Natsu sighed unlocking his front door. As soon as he walked in his face was assaulted by a blue fur ball ''Natsuuu! I was so worried!''. Natsu removed the talking creature from his face with a smile. ''Oh, and Gray came by,'' Natsu's smile slipped into an annoyed frown. ''I'm not talking to that idiot right now,''.

''He wanted to apologize for something,'' the pinkette huffed and slipped out of his sneakers, ''Any ways you must be hungry, let's eat,''.

''Aye! Fish!''

* * *

Meh crappy ending...I'm tired...I need to learn proper grammar and spelling again.


	5. Chapter 5

IM SOOOO SO SO SO SORRY! I UPLOADED THE WRONG FILE! Here's the real chapter

* * *

Chapter 5:

Two and a half weeks. That's how long they had not spoken to each other. Gray drummed his fingers on his desk with a scowl, this was ridiculous. Natsu had traded seats with everyone in all classes just to avoid being near the raven. Gray had attempted to make amends but Natsu ignored him, so what if there was still a bruise on the pinkettes head. So what if he could have potentially rendered the teen retarded. He tried to apologize, he tried to be nice.

Fuck it.

He would drag the pink haired bastard out into the street and tie him down if that is what it would take for the idiot to listen. That wasn't even the beginning of his problems, the pinkette had gone and replaced him with some handsome git from the seniors. They were talking right now!

Laughing and joking, gently wrestling. Everyone crowded around them joining in their antics while Gray sat one seat away from the window brooding. ''I'm done,'' Gray growled, he shot up from his chair stomped over to the group of oh so happy people and yanked Natsu away.

''Oi, what the hell? Gray!'' the young man yelled obscenities while being dragged from the classroom. The other classmates along with the senior looking confused.

''OwowowowowowOWWWW! Let me the fuck go!'' Natsu yelled indignantly. ''Language,'' a teacher reminded them not caring about the assault, Gray let go of Natsu's wrist and let him drop to the floor. ''What is your problem!?'' the rose haired teen asked, ''My problem?'' Gray asked incredulously ''What's your problem?''.

''You ignored me for two weeks even though I've tried to apologize,'' Natsu tried to retort but Gray silenced him with another outburst ''And you replace me with some senior!''. Gray didn't care how that sounded, he just wanted to show Natsu how much it hurt, and aggravated him, to be discarded for a simple accident. (Simple?)

Natsu rolled his eyes ''I didn't replace you droopy eyes! I'm helping Tray(the senior) to get close to one of our classmates he likes the guy and wants to know him better!''

''Bu-''

''And do you honestly think I want to spend time with someone who nearly gave me a concussion? Not to mention that Sting went to principal Makarove to prevent me from playing any sports this month! Look at how much my muscle has gone down!'' The pinkette was just complaining now. Though it was true, he looked slimmer and his hips where more prominent, enticing.

Gray bristled hearing the blonde come up in this but felt too guilty to start another argument. ''Sorry,'' he mumbled, it was sincere enough for Natsu, after all he saw how Erza had thrashed the poor raven when she found a sigh Natsu stood from the floor and patted Gray's shoulder ''Well you can always buy me the quadruple chocolate volcanoes of death Sunday from the ice cream parlor. With all toppings of course,''.

Gray raised an eyebrow ''Your the one who's rich, get it your self''.

''You punched me''

''...Fine, just don't be mad when your ass gets bigger,''

''What's that supposed to mean!?''

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

School ended like normal, students clogged the halls in a rush to escape what they called 'the hell hole'. Natsu maneuvered his way through the crowd to his locker. Like any other day a hoard of love letters fell out, he picked up a particularly lavish one the same color as his hair. It was embroidered in.. real diamonds! Natsu squinted at them and pulled one off.

He aligned the sharp end to his neighboring locker and drug it down the thin steel. The diamond tore through it like paper, satisfied he tore the rest off and pocketed them. He then decided to actually read the letter.

The front said 'For Natsu' sometimes they would say 'My beloved' but meh. Not everyone was that mushy. He opened it and read the two simple lines printed there. ''Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven because baby, you're and angle. Bring some good into this devils heart,''.

Natsu sweat dropped and removed a pen from his pocket before writing 'too cheesy' in the blank area. He quickly went through the others blatantly turning down the unknown senders and leaving them in a pile on the floor.

The halls were still crowded when he turned to leave but over the heads he could see an angry blonde approaching. Natsu ducked and ran hoping to avoid the bully and luckily made it outside. With a content sigh he made his way across the yard and through the open gates where Sting was ,as usual, waiting for him.

''Ah Natsu-san, should you like to come to my school again today or go for a walk. I'm willing to pay for your meal if you are hungry,'' the blonde said with a rental smile. Natsu rubbed the back of his head and smiled broadly though apologetically, ''Sorry Sting I'm going to the parlor with Gray today. Its his way of saying sorry for being a jerk before,''.

Natsu didn't see the hateful flash behind the taller man's eyes. ''Oh I see,'' the blonde said so quietly it was almost a whisper. ''We can go somewhere tomorrow, and on Friday a Lucy invited all of us to her house. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came,''. That made the blonde's smile shine pure again though it did not truly meet his eyes.

''Then..I'll see you,'' Sting waved in farewell as he trudged off, cerulean eyes downcast.

Natsu tilted his head sensing something was off, he would kick Gray for it later.

* * *

sorry


	6. Chapter 6

I fixed chapter five if anybody noticed...writers block hit me, its gone now but this will probably suck.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Gray rubbed his leg from under the counter while glaring at Natsu next to him. The pinkette had kicked him for unknown reasons. They were sitting in the parlor, Natsu spun in the dark blue swivle chair while Gray turned side to side in his light blue one. Looking through the glass countertop he saw eight of many flavors that this place had. Some were strange like oranana, whatever that ment, and rainbow. How do you even know what rainbow taste like? You cant even touch them. Gray sighed waiting to be served, he had ordered that chocolate crap the idiot wanted while getting vanilla ice cream on a cone for himself.

A waitress gave him his cone while apologizing to Natsu for the wait. Gray watched as the pinkette pouted and chuckled slightly before enjoying his treat. Gray had just reached the cone when Natsu received his order, a large scoop of Belgian, dark, double, and regular chocolate ice cream filled a glass bowl. They were emersed in a pool of hot fudge, slathered in heavy cream, whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate chunks, and more fudge.

''You're going to have a heart attack,'' Gray mumbled absentmindedly taking a bite of the cone. ''Pssh you're just jealous that I can eat whatever I want and not look like a sumo wrestler,'' Natsu retorted digging in. The raven clinched and scooted out of the splash zone as Natsu ruthlessly devoured the sundae though at least one third ended up on the counter.

''Would it kill you to learn proper ediquite?'' Gray asked brushing chocolate from his face. The pinkette snorted and wiped his mouth but didn't say anything. After finishing his cone the paler teen begrudgingly paid the bill and limped out. Natsu momentarily waved his farewell to the waitresses and waiters before following.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

''Were meeting at Lucy's right?'' Natsu asked standing in his doorway. Gray nodded and patted the blue cat staring at him from the floor. ''Hey Happy how's it going?'' the feline continued to stare. ''You two having killed each other yet?'' Natsu felt his eye twitch ''We can act decent Happy. Problems only start because of this dumbass in our doorway. He's always starting shit,''.

Happy closed the door before Grey could yell.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

''You're looking kinda thin Natsu-san are you eating right?'' Natsu glared at the concerned blonde walking next to him ''I'm fine Sting, I would be better if you hadn't taken away my sport privlages!''. Cruelean eyes flinched back from the annoyed voice ''I'm sorry if my actions displeased you Natsu-san, I was just worried about your head injury,''.

The pinkette softened his gaze before stuffing his hands in his pockets. ''Nah, its fine,'' he smiled honestly at the tall male as they reached the gate. ''I'll ask Lucy about you joining us tomorrow, K?'' the blonde smiled back and nodded eagerly.

Natsu turned and ran after yelling goodbye, Sting watched until pink hair dissapeared into the crowd. ''See you,''.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

''Levy-chan said she would bring drinks and food, I'm hoping you can get the movies and Gray can get the games,'' Natsu walked into homeroom to here Lucy and Erza discussing tomorrows plans. They noticed his precence and called him over, ''Great timing Natsu,'' Erza spoke ''Before going to Lucy's house we are heading to the park while its still warm for a picnic. We are hoping you could make the food seeing how your such a great cook,''.

''Its not like I could refuse any ways,'' he grumbled, ''Anyways Lucy,'' the blonde hummed in response. ''Can Sting come with us tomorrow, he has nothing else to do and his only other friend Rogue doesn't like to be outside often,''.

''No,'' Natsu turned and inclined his head slightly to glare into Gray's eyes. ''No on asked you snow flake,'' Gray rolled his eyes ''Good to see you too sunshine,''.

''Droopy eyed bastard,''

''Squinty eyed dumbass,''

They clashed heads growling ''Put your goddamn shirt on,'' ''Take that ridiculous scarf of, I get hot just looking at you,''.

''Boys,'' Erza glared at them and the pretended to be having a lovely kind conversation until she turned back to the ignored Lucy. They crossed their arms and turned away huffing. Gray glanced back at the other, Natsu felt eyes on him and turned with a confused half glare. ''What is their something on my face?'', Gray blinked not realizing he had been staring. ''Uh...nothing,'' he walked over to his seat and sat down.

Natsu tilted his head to the side ''Weird,''. He turned back to Lucy who was ounce again talking with Erza and restated his question. ''Sure,'' Lucy smiled ''The more the merrier!'', Erza blinked ''Then can I bring the triplets?'' Lucy nodded and Natsu sighed. 'More bentos for me to make,' he thought sourly.

The girls began their chit chat again and Natsu glanced at Gray. The raven was staring out the window from his spot. Natsu walked over and sat in his usual seat and leaned on the window will, ''Do you mind?'' Gray asked ''Your blocking the sunlight,''.

''No I don't mind at at all,'' Natsu got comfortable and closed his eyes earning a growl from the other. ''Whatever, get sunburned its not like I care,''.

The pinkette hummed a response before drifting of into a short nap, 'I'll get up before the bell rings,'.

Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Natsu was sitting in detention. That bastard Gray hadn't woken him when the bell rang. No one did! He was late to English because of his so called friends. Damn it. Damn it all.

* * *

I didn't reach my 1000 word goal on this one...I'm a failure


End file.
